


Always

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crop, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, ereri, hard smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: The tags should speak for themselves...Levi has a bit of fun with his beautiful, younger lover, named Eren. Levi punishes Eren for something that he could not control, but Eren loves it. Eren loves it when his master gets rough with him. And this time is no exception.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward silence* ...Hi there! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating anything in the last few days. I have been so busy with school work that I've lost my sense of time. But anyway, I hope this one shot is good enough, and will satisfy everyone for a while. Enjoy!

A satisfied smirk played on his lips as he gazed upon the beautiful boy that was laying eagle spread on his bed. Of course, the boy was as naked as the day he was born. His cock was hard and proudly standing up straight. It was so erotic, looking at his beautiful darling all tied up and writhing in impatience.

“M-Master…” The boy called out as he squirmed, obviously trying to bring friction to his raging cock. Though it wouldn't really matter. The silver band sitting snugly around the base of his cock would prevent him from getting any sort of release. It was pure torture, but he loved it. He loved this kind of pain, and oh did Levi know it. He took advantage of it every time he could.

He walked to the side of his bed, teasingly trailing Eren’s favorite riding crop up the boy's body, making him shudder and whine. Levi smirked and stopped touching him with the toy. He twirled the crop in his hand and gripped it firmly as he then trailed the hairs on the butt of the crop, across the boy’s chest.

“Yes My Darling?” Levi asked huskily, knowing the effect it would have on the boy below him. He couldn't help but chuckle as Eren whined and arched his back into the delicate, feather-like touches of the crop. It somehow felt amazing on his burning skin. “P-Please…! M-Master please, I…!” The boy was cut off as Levi raised the crop of lightly smacked the hairs on Eren’s right nipple. He moaned and whimpered, trying but failing to curl into the light sting.

“You what?” Levi asked teasingly as he smacked the crop against the beautiful boy's sensitive nipple. “What is it that you want, My Darling?” He let his voice drop low into a growl as he trailed the hairs around the boy's chest, teasing him mercilessly.

“I-I-I… Ah! Haaa! Mas-Master! I w-want you… I need you!” The boy moaned shamelessly as he bucked his hips impatiently, wanting his master's huge dick to pound into him, to hit his prostate over and over again till he comes forcefully even with the cock ring on. 

Levi chuckled and took in an audible breath, letting it go slowly as he spoke. “Have you already forgotten why you are here, My Darling?” He asks in disappointment and smacked the crop hard on the boy's chest. “This is your punishment. If you are going to be a good boy,” He paused to reach his hand over and grasp the boy's stiff rod, it was leaking excessively, slowly dripping down to the sheets, making them dirty. But Levi was fine with this kind of filth, at least for now. The boy gasped and moaned, and bucked his hips into Levi’s hand, but he held tight, not allowing a single inch of the boy's cock to move through his hand. He leaned forward to whisper darkly in the boy's ear. “And listen to everything that I tell you to do, then I will give you what you want.” He growled lowly and flipped the boy onto his stomach.

Eren gasped as the sudden action caught his breath a bit, but he didn't mind it, as long as it pleased his master, then he was willing to do anything the older man would possibly ask of him. “Pl-Please master,” He begged as he looked over his shoulder at Levi. “Please punish me!” He moaned as he bit his lip when Levi climbed onto the bed and pulled out a cloth from his back pocket on his jeans.

He quickly pulled it around Eren’s eyes and tied it up just enough for him to feel a slightly tight pressure. But it was loose enough so it didn't hurt his eyes. It was gestures like this that made him trust the older man even more. It felt exhilarating to be under the man's mercy and control.

“Stick your ass up.” Levi commanded, his voice husky with lust for the beautiful boy beneath him. And as always, he had to hold in a groan as the boy did what he had asked and stuck his perfectly round ass in the air, practically presenting himself for the older man. But Levi wasn't complaining. The boy's ass was a sight to behold. And as he dropped the crop on the bed and took a hold of the boy's ass cheeks, he felt that he could worship it all the time, maybe even everyday religiously. This would be ironic as Levi does not believe in God. 

He smirked again as he began to massage it and Eren moaned. “I'm going to punish you now Eren.” He whispered dangerously, having a sharp edge in his voice. He only continued when Eren nodded his head eagerly and gasped. Levi had tapped his ass firmly.

“You've been a serious bad boy, haven't you my darling?” Levi asks rhetorically as he sits up and bends over the boy to whisper in his ears, he teasingly grinds his clothed cock against the boy's hole, making him squirm and moan loudly. “I'm going to hit you, Eren. I'm going to do it 15 Times, and I want you to count and thank me each time. If you don't count, or can't say it coherently enough, I will add two more. Got that?” He chuckled and pulled back when the boy moaned again and nodded his head. This irritated him, so he tapped Eren’s ass again. “Do you understand me, Eren?” He asked with a growl and a dangerous edge. Eren whimpered and gasped, tears pooling in his eyes but not yet falling. 

“Y-Yes master… ahh-” Eren’s moan got caught in his throat as Levi had struck his ass so suddenly. He whimpered again and fisted his hands as his toes curled. 

“Count, Eren.” Levi commanded as he picked up the crop in his left hand and smacked his against the boy's back, causing it to arch and for the boy to let out a whimpered moan. “O-one…” He mumbled and bit his lip.

“What was that?” Levi growled out. “Do you want me to punish you more, Eren Darling?” He smacked Eren’s back again with the crop, a little bit more firmly than what was necessary, but it did the trick. His beautiful boy whimpered and writhed with the slight pain. He knew it turned the boy on, and he also knew that Eren could take so much more than that, but he would only use that harsh force if the boy failed to do what he asks.

“I-I'm s-sorry master… One. Th-Thank you.” The boy said much clearer now. Levi smirked and struck Eren’s ass again. He held back a chuckle as Eren squeaked and moved his ass towards Levi, hoping for more attention. “T-Two… Thank you.” Eren breathed out and exhaled slowly. 

Levi smirked and continued this for a few Times, each slap on Eren’s ass making the tender flesh grow ever more redder and enticing. “Good boy. Good boy, my darling. You're doing great.” He praised the boy when he heard soft sobs coming from the boy beneath him. He knew that the boy was experiencing quite a bit of pain, but he also knew from previous times that the boy loved it and would not want him to stop. “Just five more to go. Just five more and all will be forgiven. But, these will be the hardest so prepare yourself.” Levi said and raised the boy's hips as they had sunk a bit. Eren nodded his head and tensed the muscles in his back, preparing himself for the worst.

Though before Levi could continue with the boy's punishment, a nasty thought occurred to him and he smirked once again. “Tell me, Eren. Tell me what you did wrong. I want to hear it from you. And I want you to confess your sin before I reach the fifteenth mark.” Levi whispered cruelly into the boy's ear as he ran a hand down the boy's smooth back that was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Instead of it putting Levi off, it turned him on that he could his younger lover look so debauched in a matter of seconds. 

“Y-Yes master…” Eren whispered shyly as he moaned softly, small whimpers and sobs escaping his throat as he tried to form coherent words.

Levi raised his hand and once again struck Eren’s ass, though much harder than all of the other Times, making Eren sob and whimper more at the throbbing, stinging sensation on his ass. “E-Eleven! H-haa~ Th-Thank you! Ahnn~” Levi waited a little for Eren to calm down enough to talk. “Go on Eren, tell me why I am punishing you.” Levi goaded the boy teasingly and rubbed the boy's ass gently. It would be quite sore tomorrow morning, but it will be all worth it.

“I-I did something… Something awful!” Eren said as he panted and moaned at the feeling of his ass being rubbed and soothed gently. But he whined and let out a sob as his ass was struck once more, but a little harder than the last one. He could feel a burning sensation building on his ass at the harsh over stimulation. “oh? And what is this awful thing that you have done? Please, go ahead and tell me.” Levi asked teasingly and smacked the boy’s ass again.

Eren once again whimpered at the painful smack across his ass. The burning feeling intensified for a moment before it died down slightly to a dull throb. “A-Ah~ T-Twelve! Th-Thank you m-master!” Eren moaned and bucked his hips back into Levi. “Three more to go, my darling~ Are you sure you can handle the rest?” Levi crooned in Eren’s ear as he once again rubbed the boy's ass soothingly. He wanted to hurry this up. His cock was straining painfully against the fabric of his rough jeans. He just wanted to push the beautiful boy further into the mattress, and fuck him so hard that it will make the both of them see stars for a little while. But he had to be patient. He had to get his lover to confess his ‘crime’. He had to remain in control for Eren. Eren wanted this just as badly as he did, so who was he to deny the gorgeous boy of that?

“I-I… I can master… I can take it…” Eren breathed out as tears dripped down from under the fabric. He was so hard that it was becoming so painful. He needed release. He needed it so badly. But his older lover was denying him of that right. He knew that Levi would only let his cum once he has been filled to the brim with Levi’s thick cock. “A-And I'm really sorry master! I-I let M-Mr Smith get t-too close…!” Eren trailed off as he moaned and tried to buck his hips.

“And why did you let him get too close to you?” Levi questioned further and smacked the boy again, but much harder this time and the boy whined and whimpered so much more loudly as it was painful. “T-Thirteen! Thank you! Ahh~” Eren moans and pants heavily. “I'm sorry master!” He cries. “I'm sorry! But I couldn't stop it!! He-He said that he only wanted to talk to me!” Eren whined again and moaned as Levi once again rubbed his aching ass in that sensual way that kept him hard.

Levi smacked Eren’s as so suddenly that it felt so much more harder than it was, but it was still painful nonetheless. He moaned and whined and his arms were becoming weak from keeping him being tied up for so long. “F-Fourteen! Ah~ Thank… Th-Thank you!” Eren sputters out through his cries. Although the pain was starting to burn him, it felt so damn fucking good. Had Levi not put a cock ring around him, then he would be sure that he would have came right then and there.

“I'm sorry master!” Eren cried out once he got over the burning pain in his ass. M-Mr Smith forced himself onto me… A-And t-there was nothing that I could do. He-He… He's so much more stronger than me! I-I'm so glad! So glad that you helped me master! Ah!”

Levi growled and pulled Eren’s hair back slightly to growl at him. “Who do you belong to? Tell me who you belong to!” Levi said and slapped Eren one last time on his ass, this time being the most hardest hit from the whole lot. 

“FIFTEEN! Ah~ Th-Thank… Thank you!! Aaahhaa~ I'm yours Levi! I'm all yours! You! I belong to you! Please! Please master! I need you! I'm yours to play with!” Eren moaned and choked out as his body sagged forward. Levi hummed, pleased with the results. Without warning, he flipped Eren back onto his back. He smirked as he saw how messed up his beautiful boy was. Tears were streaming down from under the fabric of his blindfold. Drool slipped passed the corner of Eren’s mouth, almost as if he was picturing a favorite dish that made him salivate at just the sight of it. Though now that Levi thinks about it, it's not that far off from the truth. The only difference was that he was that dish.

Levi smirked and leaned down to kiss the panting boy hard. The boy's moans were swallowed by Levi as he stuck his tongue inside the boy's mouth and memories every book and cranny that his tongue could reach. Eren didn't put up much of a fight as he was still feeling dazed from the intense punishment. Then before Eren realised it, the kiss was over and Levi got up from on top of him. The loss of contact made him whimper, but was quickly silenced when he heard a zipper and the fall of material. Then he felt a weight dip between his legs. His thighs were grasped by strong hands and were pushed as wide as they could go. 

“I'm going to fuck you now.” Levi whispered to the boy softly as he leaned forward to peck the boy's temptingly pink lips that were already bruised and swollen from their make out session earlier. “I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will only remember my name.” Levi promised the boy so darkly that it didn't leave the boy confidence to deny it. Not that he would have anyway. He wanted just that. He wanted to be debauched and messed up even more than be was, and he knew that Levi will give it to him. 

Eren’s eyes would have probably popped had the material of the blindfold not been on his eyes, because Levi had plunged into him without any warning of any sort. He screamed in pain and pleasure as he suddenly felt so full, so stretched, and just so complete. He welcomed the feeling and even bucked his hips to show his enthusiasm. 

Then he heard Levi chuckle. “So impatient for my cock, huh, my darling? You know that I will always give it to you. All you have to do, is simply ask me, and I will give you whatever you want.” Levi said and leaned down to kiss along the beautiful boys skin, where equally beautiful marks of his rested. He wanted to show the world that the boy was his and that no one can take him away from Levi. 

Eren knew in his mind that he will have to beg for it. And he didn't mind. He always loved to earn whatever he got. And besides, he liked to submit to the older man's will. Begging the man did nothing but boost his confidence in himself.

“M-Master please! I-I want you to fuck me! Fuck so hard that I won't be able to walk! Please master! I need you so desperately! Please! Please fuck me hard and fast! Oooh master!” Eren begged shamelessly and tried to buck his hips but was stopped by Levi’s hands on his hips, holding him still.

“That's my good boy.” Levi praised his younger lover and felt his cock twitch at how sexy Eren looked while he outright begged for him to fuck him up hard. Hard and fast or not at all. That was a line that he has always lived by. And it seemed that it applies to this situation as well, he thinks and starts to move in and out of the boy, starting a slowly pace so as to not hurt the boy anymore that he already was.

But after a moment, when the boy began to moan and whine in frustration, he began to pound harder and harder into the boy, hitting the boy's prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips. And each thrust felt so good, so amazing. It felt that Eren’s hole was swallowing him up tightly, not willing to let him go. But it's always felt like this. No matter how many times that they fuck into the mattress, or Eren bended over a surface, Eren would always feel like he is a virgin.

“Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ooooh mas-Maaaaster! Ah fuck! Please, right there!” Eren moaned as he panted and more drool slipped passed his lips. His mouth was wide open as he let out pleasured profanities. It felt so good to have Levi in him, pounding into him as such proficiency and accuracy, and he gets his prostate each and every time without fail.

And with each thrust, Levi felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, feeling his orgasm right around the corner. “Do you want to come Eren?” Levi asks as he groans and grunts with each hard and fast thrust. They were getting more and more desperate for release as he began to thrust in more and more wildly.

“Fuuuck~ Yes! Please Master! Please let me cum~” Eren moaned and whined pitifully as Levi rammed hard into his prostate, abusing it in the most pleasurable way. He could feel his orgasm right on the edge, but the cock ring was blocking him from the release that begged to be set free from it's confines.

Levi groaned as Eren clenched and unclenched around his cock. It was like he was milking Levi of all his juices, which wasn't that much far from the truth. He reached down between them and quickly took of the cock ring that was wrapped around Eren’s raging cock.

He groaned again as Eren came hard, almost instantly as soon as the torturous gadget was off. Eren tightened around him so much that it was becoming hard to hold back, so he exploded his load into Eren’s deliciously tight ass after a few more hard thrusts that made the both of them have a blackout sensation and see stars. 

They panted and moaned softly as Levi rode out both of their intense orgasms. Eren whimpered as his whole body twitched with the last of his high and slowly came down from his amazing euphoria. 

Levi laid his forehead against the boy's shoulders as he calmed down and felt his cock grow soft again. He didn't want to pull out of Eren just yet as the warmth felt amazing to him. But he knew that Eren will start to feel uncomfortable if he stayed in this position for too long. 

So he reluctantly pulled out of the boy slowly, not wanting him to feel any sort of discomfort. But Eren moaned softly at the feeling, and the thick semen that pooled out of his hole felt so good. It was satisfying to feel his older lover fill him up so much. 

Levi leaned up and unknotted the ties on Eren’s hand, frowning when he saw dark bruises on the boy's delicate wrists. Was he too rough this time? He thought as he brought the wrists to his mouth and kissed them gently. He then reached over the boy to get a soothing balm from the drawer beside the bed and rubbed a little on his younger lover, massaging the probably sore wrists. Once that was done, he removed the blindfold and peppered gentle kisses all over the boy's face, showing his love and endearment for the boy.

“I love you Eren. So very much.” Levi laid on his side and pulled the boy closer to him in a tight embrace, feeling a possessive need to never let him go. 

“I-I love you too, master. I love you with all of my heart. And… And I'm sorry for hurting you earlier today… I didn't… I didn't mean to…” Levi rubbed the boy's back soothingly and softly crooned into his ear.

“Hush now, my darling. I have forgiven you. And it wasn't your fault. That was not something that you could control. But it doesn't make it any better. Just know that you are mine, and that I would do anything for you. Even sacrifice my own happiness for your well-being. I will always be here to take care of you. I love you so much, my darling, Eren.” 

Levi smiled softly, a smile only reserved for his younger lover, as the boy nodded his head in understanding and curled up further into his chest, making the boy seem much smaller than his normally taller self. It was so adorable, and Levi was glad that only he could see it. He was also delighted that Eren trusted him so much to let down his guard and be free around him. He once again vowed to never break this strong bond, and trust, between them.

And as he kissed the boy's forehead gently, he knew then and there that he will never let the boy go, even if he wanted to leave. The boy was now his life, he would feel empty, and incomplete without the boy by his side. He once again vowed to always keep his beautiful boy happy no matter what. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* I've written most of this filthy fluff when in the presence of my folks. I should be given an award for not being caught... 
> 
> Anyway, once again, I am deeply sorry for not updating in the last couple of days. And I may not be able to update all the time as my exams will start soon.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this garbage piece of slap dash work.
> 
> Oh yeah, offers are still opened if you guys are interested. ;)
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticise to your hearts content!


End file.
